


Dear beginner...

by fluffyyaoi



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyyaoi/pseuds/fluffyyaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freelance sequel to Blueberries and hairy feet :D</p><p> </p><p>Alec was gifted a book he did not even know he would appreciate. And it does not look anything like his biology textbooks. ..<br/> </p><p>Hi guys.<br/>Me again. I suck at summaries :D For the purpose of this fic, Magnus can teleport into the Institute.<br/>Again, slightly wacky but essentially fluffy story :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear beginner...

The Institute was uncharacteristically busy. Some people carried things, some were standing on ladders hanging banners and decorations and some were directing them from afar.

The theme was same, as it was this time of the year on the festival of Rhaziel. Three days when shadowhunters celebrated the angel who created their race, gave them purpose in life and, in Simon's words, _so many cool powers_. There were runes painted on scrolls hanging on the walls and feathers of various shapes, but always white, reminders of their angelic heritage, adorned every inch od the space. There was even a guy with a clipboard writing with a quill.

Alec huffed, watching the mayhem with annoyance, as he sat at the dining table behind the glass wall. He had hoped he will be able to eat his late lunch in peace, but when he came from the patrol, the place looked nothing like it was, when he left at dawn. Munching on pasta with tomatoes and basil in some sort of soft cheesy sauce, he studied the preparations. He still had to go by Izzy's room to drop off her present. Gift giving was not a tradition everyone followed. It came a lot later, sometimes mid 20th century and it was definitely not mandatory. He only ever gave gifts to Izzy or Jace, if he saw something interesting prior the holidays.

He allowed Jace to steer him towards the marketplace today. Jace wanted something for Clary, to introduce her to the tradition, and well, also, Alec thought bitterly, because he was a simpleton and a romantic fool. Alec grinned. Yeah, around Clary, Jace's IQ magically dropped to about his waist. Or maybe a little lower.  
Reluctantly, Alec followed and while waiting for Jace to decide, a simple glass beaded bracelet caught his eye and he purchased it for Izzy.

The kitchen staff of the Institute fussed with the decorations and not so subtly indicated that Alec was in the way. He quickly stuffed last spoonful into his mouth before someone grabbed his plate and threw a wet rag on it's place. He fled, afraid someone would ask him to help. He could slay demons any day, but cleaning beyond his private room was not his thing.

After dropping off the small gift bag at Izzy's empty room, he retreated to his quarters. They had completely different schedules today so he had no idea when would he even see his sister. Jace went out with Clary and Simon, while Izzy was on a patrol with Lydia.  
Entering his room, he grinned, closed the door and in three, very giddy paces, he was at his bed and reaching for a bright red gift bag.

"Oh Iz." he smiled warmly. Reaching in, he pulled out a book. Then he screamed like a ten year old girl and sent the book flying across the room.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins, as he stared at the offending thing, as if it was the greatest threat he ever encountered. He could hear his panting breath, felt the wild rhythm of his own heart under his palm.

He slowly eased closer. The book didn't move. It lay open so he did not see the cover. Just text. Text was safe.

Then he spun around and went to the door to lock it. He did NOT want to be caught in same space as that book.

"Dammit Izzy, I am going to kill you." muttering, he walked cautiously towards the book and picked it up.

Across a slightly hairy, very naked, and very male butt, big yellow block letters read:

  
_GAY SEX FOR DUMMIES_ , with a cheerful little subtitle: _Beginner's guide to physical satisfaction between two (or more) men._

Alec sat down because he though, for the first time in his life, he actually felt like fainting. If Izzy saw him swoon over her prank of a present, he would never live it down.

He stuffed the book in the back of the night table drawer and locked it determined never to touch it again. Then, feeling contaminated, he ran out to wash his hands.

 

~~~fluffityfluff~~~

 

Two hours later, his heart rate now steady and relatively normal, Alec was pacing his room like a caged tiger.  
He bit his lip, eyes sometimes straying towards the night table. "Dammit." he cursed for Nth time and paced some more.

Then, finally making a decision, he straightened his shoulders, and walked proudly, head held high, towards his only source of educative material on this confusing matter.

"Just a peek." he promised himself. His schedule was clear till tomorrow morning. He had time. No one would miss him for an hour or two.  
Unlocking the drawer, he pulled out the book and settled on the bed, with pillows piled behind his back and opened it on the first page.

_Foreword._

_Dear beginner..._  
_This book was written with the aim to aid any man curious and ready to explore their (and other) bodies, their tastes and what simply feels good. The authors feel, having been themselves shy, curious and insecure beginners at some point of their lives as well, that having a helpful guidebook could do wonders to one's self-confidence._  
_In twelve well structured, descriptive chapters, using simple instructions and visually pleasing examples, we teach you how to bring pleasure to yourself and your lover(s)._  
_Do not fear, by the end of the book, you will no longer be a beginner._

 _Many pleasurable moments,_  
_the collective of authors_

 

Alec gulped.  
He slithered down a bit, finding a more comfortable position for his back.

"Chapter one. Know your own body." Alec read quietly. He felt tingles and warmth spread over his body.

As he turned the page after a brief intro, there was a first picture. It was, he realized, not going to look anything like his biology book.

Feeling braver, he flipped further, just curious for more "visually pleasing examples", he turned to a page with a photo across both pages. He cocked his head to a side trying to determine what was a hand, what was a foot and what was not an actual limb.

"Oh. Ooooh. Now I get it." he mumbled. "How did that got to.. Oh my, there's another _dude_ there!"

The more photos he saw, and the more of the "simple instructions" he read, the redder his face got. The heat spread over his chest and lower. His mind swirled with images and possibilities.

All of the educative pictures had close up view, so very rarely there was a face on it. Unless, the instruction involved a mouth, he noticed. But mostly only naked torsos filled the colorful shiny pages and Alec's mind, to his slight annoyance, helpfully supplied his and Magnus' heads like a clumsy mental Photoshop.

On third chapter, he took off his shirt. His thumb absently stroked his nipple, as he read deeper into the chapter about different erogenous areas on a male body. Getting to the end of the page, he licked his finger to turn it, which then, being applied back to his nipple, brought him shocking surprise. He glanced down at his chest and licked his finger some more. The sensations were powerful, a lot more then he would think, being a guy and all. But as he read further, he learned that indeed, his chest was highly sensitive part of his body. He followed all the instructions in that chapter, did all the exercises and read all the additional footnotes.

When he found himself panting heavily and his pants growing very tight, Alec decided he needed a break. He put the book on the night table, marking where he finished.

He was overloaded with sensations and wonder. Yes, he had difficulties to accept that he was attracted to men, Alec thought as he folded his hands under his head and nestled into the pillows, but truth was, he never bothered to experiment even with a girl. That meant, he realized, that he had no idea how it felt when someone else touched him. Until Magnus. He still had a lot to learn. Perhaps that blasted book would be good for something. He hated feeling stupid, which was all the time when Magnus was in the same room, and when it came to their few tender moments, he didn't want to always be the clueless one. He was an alpha male kind of guy, and he wanted to be the one to make Magnus speechless for once.

 _If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it!_ His phone sang. Magnus somehow programmed that ring tone into his phone when he didn't look. And with the thought of Magnus, the tingles came rushing back. Talk about making Magnus speechless, when just his ring tone turned Alec into a monosyllabic moron. 

"'ello?" he gasped for some air.

"Good afternoon, Alexander. Do you have time?"

Magnus, indeed.

Embarrassed, Alec didn't quite know what to say. Last time he saw Magnus was ten days ago after he crashed Magnus' Me time, when a heavy storm caught him outside and the warlock's place was the closest to him. They shared a peck and a long snuggle on a couch.

"Nghhm..." He gurgled because just listening to Magnus on the phone, with his receptors on alert, made him feel things. Like his skin was covered in goosebumps as the sensual voice slid along his spine.

"Oh, so you started without me, I see. Well, I will help you with the homework. Catch!" he shouted the last word merrily and the sound of cracking static cut off the call. Then there was suddenly a bright violet sphere hovering about five feet above Alec.

"What the...." he gasped and down came Magnus, falling through the portal, landing right on top of Alec.

"Oomphh."

Alec didn't move, frozen in shock.

"Good evening, sweet Alexander. Did you like my present?" Magnus grinned, laying his chin into his palm, swinging his feet back and forth happily. His elbows dug into Alec's pectorals and his pelvis was dangerously comfortable on Alec's hips. He held a long white feather in his free hand, lazily drawing patterns on Alec, and successfully driving him insane.

"Magnus." Alec wheezed.

Magnus reached beside Alec's head , (whose palms somehow rested on the warlock's sides after his fall, without Alec's consent, really) and checked the chapter Alec finished on.

"Ah, the e-zones." Magnus grinned meaningfully and flipped to the next page.

"I volunteer to be your study buddy. Let's see. Exercise one, reach into your partner's .. HEY." he protested when Alec ripped the book out of his hands and flung it across the room the second time of the day. He wanted to yell at Magnus, but he had a hard time forming a coherent thought.

Magnus squinted at him.  
"Trust me, you do not want to flunk this class, my friend." his amused eyes held a hint of mischief.

"What are you.. why did you.. I should have known." Alec gave up. He let his head drop onto the pillows and he closed his eyes.

"You are unbelievable." he huffed finally, lifting a corner of his mouth in a half smile.

He felt Magnus lie his head on his chest, his fingers sliding gently down Alec's arms until their palms met and fingers tangled.

"I missed you." Magnus whispered so quietly, Alec thought he imagined it. He could feel Magnus' eyelashes brushing his skin as the warlock blinked.

He sighed again and squeezed Magnus' hands.

"You have to leave before dawn, the same way you entered." He said grumpily, but the gentle rubbing his thumbs did on the backs of Magnus' hands made it clear he was far from irritated.

"Deal." Magnus kissed his chest, then his shoulder and settled with his head on Alec's shoulder. He clicked his fingers and they were covered by a familiar soft patchwork blanket.  
He clicked again, and the lights went off.

“At least you are not wearing those hobbit feet.” He chuckled.

Magnus snorted, his nose rooting against Alec's neck.  
"Good night, Alexander."

"'Night.... Magnus."

 

~~

Magnus hoped he didn't overdo it today with his gift and teasing. He thought of Alec's nervous shyness every time they touched before, and as hilarious as the book was, he wanted him to have something to answer his questions in privacy of his room. To be completely honest with himself, he didn't expect Alec to read it on the first night. That was a pleasant surprise. He knew what he was trying to build with Alec was very vulnerable and fragile. But somehow, he just couldn't stay away.  
He wanted Alec to be selfish, for once, and fight for his own happiness. And he wanted to do the same. The war was not won yet, just a small battle.

Then he felt a soft kiss, just a faint press of lips on his forehead and Alec's arms sliding around him, tightening.

He had hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this to have something to occupy my mind while I am waiting, I am in GMT +1 zone and gotta wait for tomorrow to see eppie 12!  
> I am offline from all social media today. I mean to wake up very early before work tomorrow to watch it :D 
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
